


I get dirty just to clean myself off

by April_Ace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Drowning, Hair Washing, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Ace/pseuds/April_Ace
Summary: Bruce washes Tim's hair.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	I get dirty just to clean myself off

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in the shower.

It's bonding. It's a thing they do.

Tim's sitting on a small step stool in one of the roomy shower stalls in the cave. The spray of the shower isn't on him at the moment, but the little stall is hot and steamy and dim, making it hard to see around him. The warmth and darkness are incredibly soothing after the gruelling patrol.

The fingers digging into his scalp are big and calloused. Their confident movements expertly lather the shampoo into his hair, scratching into every inch of his head.

It feels good, getting his hair washed. Tim hums contentedly.

Above him, Bruce grunts and shifts his hips a little, thrusting deeper in reaction to Tim's hum.

He doesn't mind, rubs his tongue against the underside of Bruce's dick as it pushes languidly into him.

Bruce holds his head still with his fingers splayed over Tim's whole head. His thumbs rub circles into Tim's temples as he rocks into the boy's mouth again and again.

Tim closes his eyes only when shampoo starts to drip down onto his face.

One hand leaves his head and a moment later the other is pulling him closer. Tim relaxes his throat as much as he can manage; it's not so difficult following the scalp massage, in the muscle-loosening heat of the shower.

The fat cockhead shifts into his throat and then pushes deeper, until Tim's nose is nearly flush with Bruce's pelvis. He keeps his hands loose by his sides, as he was taught, but shifts a little at the feel of his own erection brushing his stomach. It would be nice if Bruce let him touch himself.

The sound of the water becomes sharper, and then the strong spray is on his head; Bruce had taken the detachable shower hose to rinse the shampoo.

Tim obediantly holds his adoptive father's erection deep in his throat while Bruce uses the spray and his own fingers to wash all the soap away.

Once Bruce deems him clean enough, he shifts to grip the back of Tim's head again and tilts the boy's face up.

The boy under him looks so beautiful; the juxtapose of grooming him while at the same time making him unbelievably filthy seems to fill his gut with lava. Tim's eyes are scrunched up, and the combination of heat, arousal and breathlessness is making his face redder by the second.

There's still some soap on Tim's face; that needs to be washed off.

When Bruce pulls back from his throat, Tim takes a big, deep breath. In another second, the strong spray is hitting him directly in the face.

At the same time, Bruce snaps his hips forward, shoving back into Tim's mouth and throat. 

The flow of water over Tim's mouth and nose never lets up, so that every breath he manages to snatch between thrusts is gurgling and watery.

Held fast by Bruce's hand in his hair, Tim can't move or control the pace of Bruce's punishing fuck at all.

Not that he wants to.

He can't help his hands twitching under the onslaught, but he keeps them balled into fists at his sides. Being good and useful.

He tries to hum around Bruce's cock again, knowing the man likes the vibration of Tim's throat wrapping around him. It's not easy, but it must do something because he can hear Bruce's moan even above the shower spray.

Bruce drops the hose to grip Tim's head in both hands, pounding in hard strokes before burying himself deep and just _grinding_ against Tim's face.

When he comes he pulls back so that his load fills Tim's mouth. Tim opens his eyes and looks hazily up to watch Bruce's expression as ropes of come land on his tongue.

"Hold it," Bruce orders, as if Tim would have done anything else. He opens his mouth to show him.

"Good boy," Bruce murmurs approvingly, stroking Tim's hair. "You can swallow now."

Tim swallows, blushing under the praise, and then opens his mouth again to show his mentor.

"Good idea," Bruce chuckles. "We need to rinse you out."

He grabs the shower extension hose again, still spraying water out over the tiles.

He pauses before pointing the spray into Tim's mouth.

"You can touch yourself now."

He loves spending time with Bruce.


End file.
